Hollywood Heights: Mean girl
by Cavalialover
Summary: Eddie starts going to a public school and meets Loren Tate. She's the leader of the populars and is very mean. Will Loren start a relationship with Eddie or will she be mean to him too?
1. Chapter 1 A new school

_**Eddie is still a rockstar but it's a whole new plot. Check out my other stories too:**_

_*** Hollywood Heights: A big mistake**_

_*** Hollywood Heights: Meeting a Rockstar**_

_*** Hollywood Heights: The Big Lie**_

_*** Hollywood Heights: Unexpected**_

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I used to have home scholing but my mom wants me to go to a public school. She wants me to socialize and she says that going to school is just the way to do that. I don't really see her point, I socialize but I just don't have the time to hang out with friends. Now that I think about it maybe going to school isn't so bad. I'll be able to look at hot girls and maybe I'll even get a girlfriend. My driver stops in front of West Valley Highschool. I didn't want to go to a school for rich people cause they aren't exactly very nice. When I get out of the car a crowd with screaming fangirls starts to form around me. Just when I was starting to wonder how to get away from these people, a girl with black hair grabs my arm and pulls me out of the crowd while screaming: "Get a life people!" I couldn't help but chuckle at how true her statement was. She pulls me to a table and I sit down with her and three other boys. **

Eddie: Thank you...

Melissa: My name is Melissa Sanders but you can call me Mel

Eddie: Well, thank you for saving me Mel

Melissa: No biggy, I just can't stand the screaming of those girls

Eddie: So could you maybe fill me in on how hings go around here?

Melissa: Sure, it's lunch time so the perfect time to fill you in. Over there are the geeks and over there are the populars. The populars are lead by that brunette Loren Tate. Her blond friends Chloe Carter and Adriana Masters are really mean but Loren is even meaner.

**As Melissa was saying all of this I looked at the girl who Melissa told me is Loren Tate. I've got to admit that she's really hot. The way she's dressed is really challenging with a really short tight leather skirt and a sexy pink top which showed part off her breasts. **

Melissa: Hello? Rockstar?

Eddie: Oh, I'm sorry Melissa. What were you saying?

Melissa: Well, first of all your mounth is wide open.

**I was really emberassed when Melissa said that. Now they all now that I think Loren Tate is hot.**

Melissa: Forget about her Eddie

Eddie (pretending not to know what she's talking about): What do you mean?

Melissa: You know what I mean. You've got to forget about Loren Tate. Practically every guy in school flirts with her but she turns them all down when they ask her to be their girlfriend or go on a date with them.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I was sitting at my usual table for lunch when I heard the screaming of girls and when I looked over I saw a whole crowd of girls surrounding somebody. I jumped a little when Adriana started to scream. **

Adriana (screaming): OMG it's EDDIE DURAN!

Loren (irritated): Adriana, keep it down girl

Chloe: You know, one day I'm gonna marry him

Tyler: Keep telling yourself that

Adriana: I personally think that he'll be perfect for Loren

Tyler: No way, someday Loren will be **my **girlfriend

Loren: In your dreams

Adriana: So, what do you think about Eddie Lo?

Loren (irritated): I don't care, can you all just shut up about it

Chloe: Why is he sitting with Melissa and her loser friends?

Adriana: I don't know but he should totally sit with us. I mean we're so much more popular and we're way hotter than that freak Melissa.

Loren: Don't talk about Melissa that way

Chloe: Why do you always protect her? She's just a little loser and she's not even your friend.

Loren (snapping): Just shut up okay?

**They all know that they should do what Loren says now. You don't want to make Loren angry because Loren could make you're popularity go away in less than a day and besides that she's a black belt in karate.**

Chloe: Anyway, we're gonna make sure that Eddie is going to sit with us.

Adriana: How do you wanna do **that**?

Chloe: We'll just go over there and let him see how hot and popular we are

Adriana: What makes you think that he'll fall for it?

Chloe: Because our girl Loren is the hottest girl in school. He can't resist her, are you in Lo?

**I don't really care if Eddie sits with us but he's pretty hot so I'll have fun trying to get him to sit at our table. **

Loren: Yeah, whatever. Come on girls

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**Just as Melissa finished her sentence Loren and her friends walked over to us. I wonder what she wants**

Chloe: Hi Eddie. I'm Chloe, that's Adriana and this is my girl Loren

Eddie: Hi

Chloe: Can we ask you why you're sitting with these losers?

**Melissa was right, they are really mean. I think I'm going to stick up for Melissa and her friends. **

Eddie: Because I think they're really cool

Adriana: Maybe they're cool but me and my friends are hot.

**After she said that Loren sat down on my lap making me very confused. She wraps one of her arms around my neck and her head was now closer to mine. I feel her placing one of her hands on my leg and she uses one of her fingers to stroke my thigh. **

Loren (whispering in my ear): Perhaps I can convince you to sit with us?

**Her husky voice and stroking fingers are totally turning me on but I won't fall for it. As much as I want her to continue doing his, I can't be that mean to Melissa while she's so nice to me. Meanwhile the whole school is staring and Loren and me but she doesn't seem to care.**

Eddie: Sorry girls but I'm enjoying sitting with Melissa too much to join you

**Loren gives me one kiss on my neck and lets it linger for a few seconds before getting of my lap. **

Loren: Your lost pretty boy

**After that she and her friends turn around and walk back to their table. While she walks away my eyes are focused on her ass. I definately need a cold shower after that, too bad that I'm at school. When Loren sat down I looked back at Melissa. **

Melissa: You know she didn't used to be like this.

* * *

_**What does Melissa mean? What will happen between Loren and Eddie? Will something happen between Tyler and Loren? Should I continue this story?**_

_**Let me know what you guys think**_


	2. Chapter 2 Loren Tate

_**You guys really really wanted another chapter so here it is. I'll be looking forward to your reviews!**_

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

Melissa: You know she didn't used to be like this. She was actually very nice and my best friend.

Eddie (shocked): Loren Tate was your best friend?

Melissa: Yeah, she was like a sister to me.

Ian: I used to date her but then she became mean and broke up with me. She never gave me a reason why. Chloe tried to make out with me a few times but she's just such a fake barbie.

Melissa: And Adam and Cameron are just secretly crushing on her

Adam and Cameron: That's not true!

Melissa: Yes it is. It's so obvious and I saw those jealous looks when she gave Eddie that little lap dance. About that Eddie, why did you turn her down?

Eddie: Because I'm not that mean to turn you guys down

Melissa: So if it weren't for us, you would go sit with her and continue your makeout session with her?

Eddie (laughing): If I didn't have anybody to sit with I think I probably would have

Ian, Adam and Cameron: Could we just stop talking about Loren flirting with Eddie?

Melissa: Aaah, look at you guys. You are all jealous, I'm a little hurt that you guys all like Loren more than me

Ian: That's not the reason, I'm completely over Loren Tate

Melissa: No, you are not. You still love her, I can see it at the way you look at her

Eddie: You know Melissa, you are at least as hot as Adriana. Why aren't you sitting with them?

Melissa: Because I refuse to be mean to other people

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**We walked back to our table after my little lap dance on Eddie. I can't deny that I enjoyed it. I almost chuckle when I think back at how I felt his boner, my effect on him is even bigger than I thought. **

Chloe: I don't understand that guy, why wouldn't he come sit with us?

Adriana: Yeah, especially after Loren did her thing on him. About that, did you enjoy it Lo?

Loren: Of course, he's kinda hot

Chloe: Are you going to steal him away from me?

Loren: No, you know that I'm not the dating type. I'd rather just make out with a hot boy once in a while.

Chloe: I'm not the dating type either but I'm just thinking about all the things he can do for me with his money and fame.

Adriana: So, you wanna use him?

Chloe: Yeah but not only for the fame and fortune, also for his body of course

Adriana: Yeah, he's really hot and Loren saw him from up close

Tyler: Can we just stop talking about Loren's little lapdance?

Dylan: Yeah, it's totally grosing me out

Loren: Are you guys jealous?

Dylan and Tyler: No!

Loren (flirty): That's too bad cause I was gonna give one of you the same

**After I kissed Eddie's neck I wanted to make out with him more than anything but I couldn't so I'll just make out with Tyler instead. So I grab his hand and we walk inside the school. When we arrive at my locker Tyler pushes me against it and I put my hands around his neck. He starts kissing my neck and I feel his hand going over my back to my ass. He squeezes it and moves his kisses from my neck to my mounth. Everything was going a little too rude but I didn't really care, it doesn't mean anything. He pushes his tong into my mounth and keeps squeezing my ass. When I open my eyes for a second I see Eddie walking past us and I wink at him to tease him a little bit.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**The bell rang and Melissa, Cameron, Adam and I walked to class. We were walking past the lockers when I saw Loren and Tyler making out. I don't understand her, why is she acting like this? I don't understand myself either, why do I wish I'm Tyler at this moment? Why does Loren Tate has such an effect on me? She winks at me while making out with Tyler and it confuses me even more. Is this just a game for her or is Tyler her boyfriend? I walked into class and about half an hour later Loren and Tyler walk in too. **

Teacher: Mrs. Tate and Mr. Rorke, could you explain me why you're so late?

Tyler (lying): Well, Loren fainted and I had to give her mounth to mounth.

Loren (lying): Yeah and after that we sat down a while for me to calm down. I'm really sorry for being so late madam.

Teacher: It's okay, I just hope that you're okay

Loren: I'm fine, thank you for your concern Mrs.

**I can't believe those two. Loren didn't faint, they were just making out and they get away with it. When I look at Loren she winks at me again and it confuses me again. What is she trying to do? After class was over I walked on my own to the next class which was music. Loren was already there and the only seat available was in the back next to her so I sat down. I didn't really mind cause after all Loren's still hot. I was kinda suprised though that she is into music. When I sit down our eyes lock and I can read all her emotions in her eyes. I haven't be able to do that with anyone else so why with Loren? I'd expect to see confidence and happiness in her eyes but that's not what I see. I see sadness, pain and weakness and I'm determent to find out why. Loren interrupts my thoughts by coming closer.**

Loren: So, no suprise to see you here

Eddie: I guess not but I didn't expect to see **you** here

Loren: What can I say, I'm full of suprises

**You can say that and I'm gonna find out about all of your suprise Mrs. Tate**

Eddie: So, lunch must be pretty lonely without me by your side

Loren: Neh, I didn't really care if you came sit with us. I just did it for Chloe and it was kinda fun to turn you on.

**Oh no, I didn't think that she felt my boner but she apparently did. Now she knows the effect she has on me.**

Loren: What's wrong rockstar? Didn't think I noticed? (whispering in my ear) Well, I did and it kinda turned me on

**This girl is going to kill me some day, she's just so hard to resist. I've got to change the subject and I kinda wanna know why she's like this so...**

Eddie: Why are you like this?

Loren (confused): What do you mean?

* * *

_**So, like it? Hate it? How's Loren going to react? Does Ian still love Loren? Does Loren still love Ian? Should I post another chapter?**_

_**Let me know what you guys think, I'll be looking forward to your reviews**_


	3. Chapter 3 Challenge

_**You all wanted another chapter so here it is.**_

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

Eddie: Why are you like this?

Loren (confused): What do you mean?

Eddie: Why are you acting this way?

Loren: I've got no idea what you're talking about pretty boy

Eddie: Yes you do

Loren (snapping): No, I don't! Just shut the hell up, you're annoying the crap out of me.

Eddie: I know that you know what I'm talking about Loren

**I knew that she was becoming angry but no one warned me about Loren knowing karate. One moment I was sitting on my chair and the next I'm pinned against the wall with Loren's arm against my throat. I've got to admit that it hurts, breathing is becoming more and more difficult.**

Loren (yelling): I told you too shut up!

**Soon everybody was surrounding us but Loren's grip keeps getting tighter and tighter. At one moment Melissa dared to stop Loren but she failed. **

Loren (yelling): My life is none of your fucking buisness!

**I was happy when I saw the teacher coming in. He was apparently familiar with this cause he got Loren of me very quickly. I'm now sure that Loren's whole meangirl act is to protect herself. But from what does she need to protect herself? The teacher didn't get angry at Loren and I was suprised by that. He was very nice and understandful to her and I think that's probably the best way to treat her. We all sat down again and Loren was still shaking from anger when the teacher called Dave started to talk. **

Dave: So, the past weeks we all performed in front of the class. The only one left is Loren so Loren if you'll please come to the front and perform for us.

**I was suprised when Loren didn't protest but grabbed a guitar. She starts to sing and she has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I didn't expect that...at all. I see all of her anger dissapear from her body and when she sings she drops the act and is a little like her old self. **

_I want to be myself_

_But I'm not worth it_

_No, I'm not worth it_

_He thought that I'm not worth it_

_So I'm not worth it_

_Ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

_We used to be together all the time_

_But than you left and I couldn't handle the pain, yeah_

_I never want to get hurt like that again_

_So, I have to protect myself from falling_

_Protect myself from falling in loooooooo-ooooove ooooove_

_And I'm not worth, not worth it_

_To faaaaaall in loooooooo-ooove_

**That song was amazing and I understand herself a little bit better. She protects herself from falling in love cause it hurts to much, but why? Who left her? Who hurted her so much that she thinks no one cares about her? It sounds like a previous boyfriend, I hate him already. Why do I care about Loren so much? She just pushed me against the wall and tried to choke me. She walks back to her seat and the arrogant look is back in her eyes. **

Dave: That was great Loren. So, you all know about the big show in two months?

**The whole class cheered except Loren of course.**

Dave: Well, you guys are gonna perform in groups of two people.

**As soon as he said that everyone started to crowd around me and Loren and they started screaming our names. Everyone wants to perform with one of us. Most of the girls wanted with me and most of the boys wanted with Loren. Probably because Loren is hot, popular and talented and cause I'm a rockstar and everyone thinks I'm hot. Everyone was intterupted by Loren.**

Loren (snapping): Eddie is going to perform with me

**This girl keeps suprising me. She just tried to choke me and now she wants to perform with me? But I was kind of thankful that everyone listened to her and returned to their seats. **

Eddie (confused): Why do you want to perform with me? You just tried to choke me.

Loren: Isn't that obvious?

Eddie (confused): No?

Loren: You're a rockstar, I'll get a good grade if you perform with me

Eddie: You care about grades?

Loren (snapping): None of your buisness

Eddie: Oh, you're gonna choke me again?

Loren (angry): I'm warning you Duran

Eddie (challenging): I'm not afraid of you Tate

Loren (angry): You should be

Eddie (challenging): Or what?

**She got up and pinned me to the wall again but this time she crushed her lips onto mine into a fierce kiss. I felt an electric shock going through my lips and when she deepened it I felt the energy flowing through my whole body. I never felt something like this before so I kissed back. Loren pulled back because of the ringing of the bell and she walked out like nothing happened. What was that about? I'm sure it meant nothing to her cause she does this all the time. Why did I kiss her back? Did it mean something to me? I don't know but I'm gonna find out. When I looked around I saw the rest of the class looking at me with a shocked face so I walked out of the class like nothing happened too.**

**After school Chloe walks up to me and gives me an invitation to Loren's pool party. She tries to flirt with me but she miserably fails. **

Chloe (flirty): It's tomorrow at 8 and I expect you to be there hottie.

Eddie: What time does it ends?

Chloe (laughing): Probably somewhere in the morning. (flirty) You're gonna be there right?

Eddie: I...

* * *

_**Will Eddie go to the pool party? Why is Loren so mean? Why did Loren kiss Eddie? Does Loren have feelings for Eddie? Does Eddie have feelings for Loren? Should I post another chapter?**_

_**Let me know what you guys think**_


	4. Chapter 4 The pool party

_**You guys told me that you wanted another chapter so I guess my previous chapter didn't suck. I made it longer so enjoy!**_

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**After school Chloe walks up to me and gives me an invitation to Loren's pool party. She tries to flirt with me but she miserably fails. **

Chloe (flirty): It's tomorrow at 8 and I expect you to be there hottie.

Eddie: What time does it ends?

Chloe (laughing): Probably somewhere in the morning. (flirty) You're gonna be there right?

Eddie: I...don't know

Chloe: You have to come. It's the biggest party of the year

Eddie: I'm a rockstar Chloe, I've been to much bigger parties.

Chloe: You can do what you want but the hottest girls of the school are gonna be there.

**After she said that I walked away and drove home. The next day Loren didn't say anything, she just winked at me once in a while. After school Melissa, Ian, Cameron and Adam walked up to me.**

Melissa: Eduardo Duran, why didn't you tell us you got invited to Loren's epic pool party?

Eddie: Because...wait, how do you know my full name?

Melissa: Believe me, you don't want to know

Eddie: Okay, I'm a little scared now

Melissa: You should be, now spill

Eddie: I didn't tell you guys because I'm not going

Cameron (shocked): Why not?! It's one of the biggest parties of the year!

Eddie (confused): Why do you guys even **want** to go? You aren't even friends with Loren anymore

Ian: Hot girls in bikini

Cameron: Pool

Melissa: Food

Adam: Duh

Eddie (laughing): You want to go for the food?

Melissa (serious): Yes, yes I do

Ian: Melissa will do anything for food

Melissa: So Eddie, this is what you're going to do. (smiling) You're going to that party and take us with you.

Eddie: I don't know, I don't really feel like it

Melissa (pouting): Pleeeeeaaase Eddie... For me?

Eddie (sighs): Okay but just this one time

Melissa (squealing): Jeeee!

**So that night I picked Melissa, Ian, Cameron and Adam up in my black lamborghini and we went to Loren's party. When we arrived it was already very crowded and at the door was a very large security guard. We showed our invitation and got into the huge house. The music is very loud and people are dancing everywhere. We walk to the backyard and see a huge pool. Adam, Cameron, Ian and Melissa immidiately get out of their clothes and jump into the pool. I take off my shirt too but I'm not going to swim yet. I see al the girls looking at my abs but I don't really care. I was just deciding what to do when Loren walks into the backyard in a black two piece bikini. She looks incredibly hot and walks to my direction. **

Loren (flirty): Hey sexy, what are you doing here?

**That body...focus, stop looking at her body. Just look into her eyes instead of her body. **

Loren (smirking): Enjoying the view?

Eddie: Well...eh...

**Before I could answer she grabs my hand and leads me into the pool. The touch of her hand sends a shock through my body. The pool was at the moment not so crowded anymore so we had enough space. I got interrupted from my thoughts by Loren coming from underneath the water and pushing me into it. When I came above the water again Loren was laughing. I don't think I ever saw her laugh but she has the most beautiful laugh ever. **

Eddie: Do you think that's funny Mrs. Tate?

Loren: Yeah, I kinda did Duran

Eddie (evil): Well, do you wanna know what I think is funny?

**Before she could respond I lifted her up and threw her into the water. When she comes up again our bodies are very close to each other. Our faces are just inches away from each other and I can feel the warmth of her body. Her eyes make their way from my eyes to my mounth and mine are making the same path. Before I realize what I'm doing I'm leaning in and my lips brush against her soft lips. It started soft and sweet but soon I felt Loren's tong licking my lips asking to deepen the kiss and I let her so it became very heated. Her hands move all over my wet chest and it drives me crazy. I've never felt something like this before.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I was just coming out of the house when I saw Eddie standing in front of the pool without his shirt. His abs look so incredibly hot so I walk to him.**

Loren (flirty): Hey sexy, what are you doing here?

**He's so busy looking at my body that he doesn't even notice I'm looking at his body too. **

Loren (smirking): Enjoying the view?

Eddie: Well...eh...

**I decided to help him by leading him into the pool. When I grabbed his hand I felt an electric shock going through my hand, something I never felt with anyone else before. I felt the same when I kissed him the other day but I just assumed it was nothing. Why does Eddie has this effect on me? He can't have this effect on me, I've got to protect myself. Eddie and I had much fun together in the pool. It's a long time ago that I had fun but with Eddie everything's good. Now we're standing really really close and I wanna kiss him so when he leans in I do too. When our lips touch I feel the same electric shock as yesterday and I want more so I deepen the kiss. One of his hands moves wild over my back and with the other one he squeezes my butt. He's driving me absolutely crazy, I never felt something like this before.** **Eddie started kissing my neck while my hands were exploring his chest when we were interrupted. **

Someone: Uchum...

**A very angry Chloe is looking down at us but I don't really care. I just wish that I could go back to kissing Eddie right now. I look at him while he's trying to catch his breath and he looks incredibly sexy.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I was tasting the neck of the hottest girl on earth when Chloe just had to interrupt it. I just want to go back to kissing Loren.**

Eddie (irritated): What do you want Chloe?!

Chloe: Well, you're my date and you're kissing another girl

**As soon as Chloe said that I saw the hurt in Loren's eyes although she tries to hide it.**

Loren: I-I'm gonna get something to drink

Eddie: I'm gonna go with you

Loren (snapping): No, I'm going alone

Eddie: Loren please, don't act like this

Loren (irritated): I'm just gonna get something to drink, geez what's your problem

**Loren walked away and I wanted to follow her but Chloe stopped me**

Chloe: Just let her go. I don't get what you see in her anyway, she's just such a loser

Eddie: No, she's not!

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I don't get why the thought of Eddie dating Chloe hurts so much. It's not like he's my boyfriend. We kissed, that's all. I can't fall in love again, I've got to stop these feelings so I grab a bottle of champagne and drink it all up. I'm not feeling better at all, I still want to kiss Eddie so badly.**

Tyler: Hey, babe

Loren: I'm not your babe Tyler

Tyler: No, you're EDDIE DURAN's babe right? Do you really think he would fall for a girl like you?

Loren (yelling): Just shut the hell up!

Tyler: I think we should continue this conversation somewhere else.

**Tyler starts kissing my neck while pulling me into the closest room. I don't want this. I want Eddie to kiss me, not Tyler**

Loren: Tyler, let go of me!

**We're now in the room and the door's closed. Tyler is trying to get my bikini top off. I want to get him off me but I'm too drunk. Is he really going to rape me?**

Loren (yelling): Tyler, get of me! Get of me! I don't want this!

* * *

_**Why did Loren and Eddie kiss... again? Is Eddie dating Chloe? Is Tyler going to rape Loren? Do you guys want another chapter?**_

_**L**__**et me know what you guys think**_


	5. Chapter 5 My girl

_**Okay, so this is a really long chapter. I'm planning on keeping them so long. **_

* * *

**L****OREN'S POV**

**Tyler starts kissing my neck while pulling me into the closest room. I don't want this. I want Eddie to kiss me, not Tyler**

Loren: Tyler, let go of me!

**We're now in the room and the door's closed. Tyler is trying to get my bikini top off. I want to get him off me but I'm too drunk. Is he really going to rape me?**

Loren (yelling): Tyler, get of me! Get of me! I don't want this!

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I finally got rid of Chloe and I'm searching for Loren now. Chloe is such a mean person, she lied to Loren just to hurt her. I need to tell Loren that I'm not dating Chloe, I don't know why Loren cares anyway. The music's very loud but I can still hear someone screaming. I recognize that beautiful voice everywhere, it's Loren! I need to help her so I'm storming into the room and see Tyler trying to rape Loren. Why doesn't she use her karate skills?**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Tyler was almost done with taking off my bikini top when Eddie stormed into the room. I've never been so happy to see somebody in my life. Eddie pulled Tyler off me and punched him in the face. **

Eddie (yelling): Stay away from my girl!

**I don't know why but my heart jumped a little when he called me his girl. I know he doesn't mean it and I know that I can't be his girlfriend but it still feels great to be called somebody's girl.**

Tyler: She isn't your girl, she's everybody's girl. She's just a slut who does it with everybody in the school.

**I don't get why but when Tyler said that rage took over Eddie and he shoved Tyler against the wall. He starts punching him and Tyler falls on the floor while Eddie screams at him.**

Eddie (yelling): Don't you ever say that again! Loren is the most amazing girl I've ever met and nobody deserves to be with her.

**Why is he saying all of these sweet things about me? Why is he defending me? Tyler's right, I'm a slut. Eddie just keeps punching Tyler and I know I have to stop him so I walk over to him while holding on to my bikini top so it doesn't fall of. I put my other hand on his shoulder and I feel him relax a little but he doesn't stop punching Tyler.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I pulled Tyler off Loren and punched him in the face. I don't know why but I called her my girl. It just feels right to call her that. When Tyler calls her a slut I just lost it and started hitting on him like a crazy person. Loren touches my shoulder but I still don't stop punching Tyler.**

Loren (whispering): Eddie please, you're going to kill him

**Loren could be right, Tyler is looking like hell. So I stop hitting Tyler and Loren and I walk out of the room and upstairs to Loren's room. Her voice sounds so weak and I just want to hold her but I know how tough she can be. **

Loren: Eddie, could you please close my bikini top?

Eddie: Ofcourse

**I close her top and the touch of my hand on her back sends shivers down my spine. Loren starts talking again but very shy. I don't think I ever saw her acting shy before. It looks cute. **

Loren (shy): Eh...Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah?

Loren (shy): Why did you say all those things about me?

Eddie: Because it's the truth, you're an amazing person Loren. You're just hiding it by acting like a mean girl.

Loren (shy): And...eh...the part about me being your girl?

Eddie (nervous): Well...eh...I'd like you to be my girl

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie, I can't. I can't be your girlfriend.

**Loren starts to walk away but I grab her arm softly and pull her back. Our bodies are almost touching and I can feel her warm breath on my lips making shivers going down my spine again.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I can't be his girl, I just can't. I have to get out of here but Eddie pulls me back. Our bodies are now very close and his warm breath on my lips sends shivers down my spine. I really want to kiss him but I can't. **

Eddie (whispering): Why not? Why can't you give me a chance Loren?

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie, I just can't.

Eddie (whispering): Why can't you trust me? Why can't you just let me in and tell me everything? I want to know everything about you Mrs. Tate.

Loren: No you don't.

Eddie: Yes, I do. Why would you think I'd lie to you?

Loren: Be...because, I can't tell you Eddie

Eddie (whispering): I wanna be here for you Loren, please let me in.

Loren: I want to Eddie, I really want to but I can't. I'll get hurt again and I can't go through that again.

Eddie: Loren, listen careful. I'll never hurt you okay? I'll never leave you

Loren: Do you promise?

Eddie: Yes Loren. I promise I'll never hurt or leave you.

**I'm so happy he said that, that's exactly the thing I wanted to hear from him. I never trusted anybody after what happened. I'm so happy that I crush my lips onto his. I can feel that he's suprised by this but it only takes him seconds to respond. He starts moving his lips against mine and it must be my most favorite feeling in the world. I bit his bottom lip asking for entrance but he doesn't open up. Instead he squeezes my butt making me gasp so he can slid his tong into my mounth. I want to protest but Eddie already thought of that and holds me very tight so I can't pull back. I can feel him smiling against my lips and his hands stay on my butt. I explore his incredibly sexy abs and we move it to my bed. It started to go further than making out but I'm not ready yet so I pull back.**

Loren (panting): I'm sorry, I can't do this right now. (rattling) It's just that I'm drunk and I don't want to be my first time when I'm drunk and

Eddie (soft): Loren

Loren: Tyler just try to rape me and I don't want to think back to this night and remember what hap-

Eddie: LOREN!

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie (stroking my arm): It's okay, I understand

Loren: You do?

Eddie: Yes I do but is it really your first time?

Loren (shy): Well, yeah. I might kiss with everbody in the school but I never slept with anyone

Eddie: That's okay, I wouldn't mind to be your first time

Loren: Just not today, okay? But what about you and Chloe?

Eddie (laughing): We never dated, she's just such a bich. (serious) I'm sorry Loren, I know she's your friend.

Loren: Neh, she's not really my friend. She told me she just wants to use you for your money, fame and body.

Eddie: Oh, really? Well, she can't use my body cause my girlfriend's already using it

Loren (teasing): Should I be jealous?

Eddie (teasing): Yeah, you should cause she's the hottest girl in school.

**Before I could respond Eddie gave me a sweet kiss but when I was about to deepen it he pulled back. **

Loren (pouting): Why did you pull back?

Eddie (sighs): I'm sorry babe, I have to go.

Loren (pouting): Would you pleeeeease stay the night? Tyler might be still in my house and I don't want to be alone.

Eddie: Wouldn't your mother protest?

Loren: Neh, my mom's cool

Eddie: Well, I don't have any clothes to sleep in.

Loren: I guess you'll have to sleep in your underwear. (flirting) I won't mind, I kinda love your abs.

Eddie (teasing): And I can't withhold you from a night with my abs now can I?

Loren (determent): No**p**e, you can't

Eddie: Well, I guess I'll stay

Loren (hugging him): Thanks babe! I'm gonna change now and you can borrow some of my sweatpants.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I actually can't wait to spend the night with Loren. She comes out of the bathroom in a very sexy red babydoll and I just want to jump her but I understand that she doesn't want to do it when she's drunk and almost got raped by Tyler. I take the sweatpants that's in her hand and go change in the bathroom. When I come back she's laying on the bed almost asleep. I wrap my hands around her and we fall in sleep together. **

**The next day I wake up to see a very cute sexy asleep Loren laying wrapped into my arms. I kiss her head and she wakes up. She tries to sit up but immidiately falls down again. **

Loren (groaning): Eddieeee! My head hurts!

Eddie (pecking her lips): I know babe but we have to go to school.

Loren (groaning): Could you get me some painkillers?

**I got her two tablets and a glass of water but after she took them she still doesn't move. **

Eddie: Loren

Loren (groaning): I don't want to go to school! Tyler and Chloe will be there!

Eddie: So what? You're the most popular student in the whole school. (flirty) And EDDIE DURAN's your boyfriend.

Loren (smiling): That's a big plus, okay I'll go

**So we got ready for school and arrived in my black lamborghini and when we got out everybody looked at us. I looked at Loren and saw that the arrogant look returned into her eyes. I saw Melissa, Ian, Adam and Cameron standing in front of the school waiting for me.**

Eddie: I'm going to Melissa, Ian, Adam and Cameron babe. I'll see you later okay?

Loren: Yeah, I'm going to handle some buisness

Eddie: Please don't do anything stupid?

Loren: I won't

**I pulled Loren into a goodbye kiss but before I could pull back she deepened it by bitting my bottom lip. I opened up and she pushed her tong into my mounth. After a few minutes making out someone interrupted.**

Melissa: Uchum

**We pulled back and I saw the arrogant look in Loren's eyes again.**

Melissa: Could you two just stop eating each other?

Loren: Whateverrrrrrrr, see you later babe

Eddie: Bye Loren

**Adam, Cameron and Ian walked up to me too. **

Adam, Cameron and Ian: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

Melissa: Why did you leave us at Loren's pool party? We had to take a cab! Don't you know how expensive those are?!

Eddie: I'm sorry guys

Ian: So why did you?

Eddie: IkindaspendthenightatLoren'shouse

Melissa, Cameron, Ian and Adam: What?!

Eddie: Nothing happened!

Melissa: You spend the night at the house of the hottest girl in the school and nothing happened?!

Eddie: No

Melissa: So, what exactly did happen?

Eddie: I'm not gonna tell you, I would betray my girlfriend's trust.

Cameron and Adam (shocked): She's your girlfriend?!

Eddie: Yeah

Melissa (shocked): But how? Loren never dates anyone

**Before I could respond our attention was drawed to people crowding around something. We walked over to it and I heard Loren screaming so I made my way through the crowd. Loren's just giving Tyler a karate-kick making him fall to the ground. Tyler's face is bleeding so I guess Lore already punched him a few times. **

Loren (yelling): That will learn you not to mess with me! You'll never get near me again, understood?!

**When Tyler didn't answer Loren punched him in the face again and Tyler nodded softly. I actually think that Loren's very sexy when she's so angry but Tyler looks really beaten up so I get Loren of him.**

* * *

_**How will Loren react at Eddie pulling her of Tyler? Do you guys want another chapter?**_


	6. Chapter 6 Spending the night?

**EDDIE'S POV**

**Loren's just giving Tyler a karate-kick making him fall to the ground. Tyler's face is bleeding so I guess Loren already punched him a few times. **

Loren (yelling): That will learn you not to mess with me! You'll never get near me again, understood?!

**When Tyler didn't answer Loren punched him in the face again and Tyler nodded softly. I actually think that Loren's very sexy when she's so angry but Tyler looks really beaten up so I get Loren of him. I've got her in my tight grip now so she can't go anywhere.**

Loren (angry): Eddie, let me go!

Eddie (whispering): Loren, it's okay. I won't let him hurt you ever again.

Loren (calm): Eddie, **let, me, go**

**I let go of her and she walks inside. Everybody's looking in shock at me. I just stopped LOREN TATE from beating someone up and everybody's thinking how the hell I did that.**

* * *

**Our first class started and I saved a seat for my girl but she didn't show up. I want to go find her so I ask the teacher if I can go to the toilet. I'm walking through the halls of the school and I can't find Loren anywhere. When I pass the girls bathroom I hear someone sobbing. I go in and see Loren sitting in a corner crying. **

Eddie: Babe, are you okay?

**She doesn't answer so I sit down next to her and pull her into a hug. **

Loren (sobbing): Eddie, you've got to go. You can't see me like this, just go.

Eddie: I wanna be here for you, Loren. I don't mind seeing you at your weakest point.

Loren (snapping): But I do! I do mind Eddie!

**I stroke her back and she relaxes a little bit in my grip. **

Eddie: Are you okay, babe?

Loren (wiping her tears away): Yeah, I'm fine. (laughing) I guess it were just my hormones, being a girl and all.

**Here she goes acting strong again, I wish she would just tell me what's wrong. **

Eddie (concerned): Loren, could you please tell me what's really wrong?

Loren (snapping): Just let it go okay! It's none of your buisness!

Eddie (yelling): It **is **my buisness Loren, if you like it or not I'm your boyfriend.

Loren (soft): Could you please just let it go?

Eddie: Lor-

**Before I could respond she pulled me into a soft kiss. **

Loren: Please?

Eddie (sighs): I'll let it go, but **just** for today

Loren: Thanks babe

**She pulled me back into a kiss but this one was more passionate. She pushed through her tong into my mounth knowing I wouldn't let her take the lead. I smiled at how well she already knows me. She puts one of her hands in my hair and the other one on my chest. I really want to continue this but we've got to go to class so I pulled back. **

Loren (groaning): Babe, whyyyyy?

Eddie (sighs): We've got to go to class

Loren: I don't care, let's just skip class and go to your appartment

**She pulled me back into our passionate kiss but I pulled back again cause my parents would flip if they found out I skipped school. **

Eddie (sighs): I can't skip school babe, my parents would flip

Loren (groans): You're such a little Mr. Goody

Eddie: I'm not! (starting to kiss her neck) I'd love-kiss-to-kiss-continue-kiss-this but-kiss-I can't-kiss

Loren (sighs): Okay, I'll go to class with you

**I grabbed Loren's hand and we went back to class. When we got into the classroom everybody started to stare at our intertwined hands. Loren just shot everyone a glare to back off and everyone seemed afraid. We walked to our seats and the teacher didn't say anything about Loren being late what was really weird. Every time the teacher didn't look Loren pulled me into a kiss and as soon as class was over she pulled me to her locker and started kissing me. I pinned her against the lockers while her hands move wild through my hair. I decide it's time for me to take the lead this time so I squeez her butt making her gasp so I can push my tong into her mounth. One of Loren's hands starts tugging my shirt and a part of my back can be seen now. Loren starts stroking my naked back and everybody who walked by looked at us but I didn't really care. I was starting to make the kiss even more passionate when Chloe interrupted. **

Chloe: Uchum Lo, what are you doing?

**We pull back and Loren seems a little irritated. **

Loren (sassy): Well, it looks like kissing my boyfriend doesn't it?

Chloe: So the rumours are true? You're really dating Eddie?

Loren: Yeah, so what?

**It's kinda scared how Loren changes her sweet attitute towards me into her mean attitute to others everytime. **

Chloe: Loren, can I talk to you in private?

Loren: Eddie can hear everything you've got to say to me

Chloe: Well, okay than. You told me you wouldn't steal Eddie away from me.

Loren: Do I look like I care Chloe, you just want to use him for his money and fame oh and let's not forget his body

Chloe (lying): That's not true Eddie, don't believe her

Eddie: Well, I actually **do** believe her cause she's my girl

**My arm is still around Loren's waist and it feels like it belongs there. **

Chloe: Whatever, are we still on for tonight Lo?

Loren: No, I'm kinda spending the night at Eddie's house.

Chloe (shocked): You can't miss girls night out!

Loren: I'm sorry Chloe, I'll be there next time.

**Chloe walked away and I was kinda confused about Loren saying she's going to spend the night at my house. She told me she wasn't ready right? I look at her and she's looking at me with a very seductive look. **

Eddie: So, you're going to spend the night at my house?

Loren (teasing): Jep but if you don't want to I could always go to girls night out

Eddie: I didn't say that

Loren (flirty): So, I'll see you after school?

Eddie (flirty): You sure will Mrs. Tate

Loren (seductive): Can I get a goodbye kiss?

**I leaned in to give her a tender kiss and I let it linger for a few seconds. I pulled back and saw that I made her blush by such a small kiss. She looks very cute when she blushes like that. We walked to our classes and when it was lunchtime I sat down with Melissa, Ian, Adam and Cameron. They were all looking at me and it kinda creeped me out. **

Eddie: Eh guys...you are kinda creeping me out

Melissa: How did you keep Loren from beating Tyler up?

Eddie: Eh, I guess just being there for her

Melissa: What do you mean?

Eddie: I mean that Loren's not so though as she looks

Ian: So, are you going out with us tonight?

Eddie: Sorry guys I can't. I already made plans

Melissa (teasing): What kind of plans? By the look on your face I can see that it has something to do with Loooooooren.

Eddie: Yeah, you're right. Loren's spending the night at my house.

**Adam and Cameron were just looking sad but Melissa and Ian looked at me like I just jumped of a building. **

Eddie: Okay, spill. What's up?

Ian: How do you do it man? Loren never trusted me enough to have sex with me and you're gonna have sex with her after less than two days?!

Melissa: Yeah, what he said

Eddie: Hey guys, I didn't say anything about having sex with her

Ian: You didn't have to man

Eddie: I just feel a really deep connection with her.

Melissa (teasing): Could that connection be your tong down her throat?

Eddie: Melissa, I'm serious. Loren's special...

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I kinda want my first time to be with Eddie. It isn't my first time actually but I don't want to think back to that, it just brings back too many bad memories. I walked out of the school and saw Eddie already leaning against his car. He looks really sexy leaning against his car like that. I walk up to him and give him a sweet kiss. He opens the door for me and I get in. I think it's really sweet that he opens the door for me, it makes me feel like he really cares about me. He gets into the car as well and we drive to his appartment. He opens the door for me again and we get greeted by the doorman. **

Jeffrey: Hello Mr. Duran, who's this lovely lady?

Eddie: This is Loren Tate my girlfriend so you can put her on the list. Oh and Jeffrey?

Jeffrey: Yeah?

Eddie: We don't want to be interrupted by anybody tonight, not even by Jake or my father.

Jeffrey: Understood, sir

**We walked into the elevator and I pinned Loren against the wall. She puts her long legs around my waist and starts kissing me. I was about to deepen it when the doors of the elevator opened. I carry her into my appartment and she jumps out of my arms to look at everything.**

Loren: Wow, this is huge! (walking to the piano) I love this piano, I've wanted to have one like this since I was little.

**I walked over to here and place my hands on her waist.**

Eddie (whispering): I can buy you one

Loren: No, I don't want that Eddie. I don't want you to buy expensive guys for me cause I don't want you to think that I'm only with you for your money.

**Loren's just so sweet, she's the first girl I've dated who doesn't want me to buy her expensive gifts. All my other girlfriends just used me for my money and fame but like I said, she's special. She walks to the large window and I follow her with my hands still on her waist.**

Loren: This is absolutely beautiful, I could look at this view for days

Eddie: Yeah me too, but I could look at you for ever cause you're far more beautiful.

**She turned around in my arms and I pulled her into a sweet kiss. It became more passionate when I deepened it and our tongs were rubbing wild against each other. I support her butt while she puts her long legs around my waist. I carry her to the bedroom and lay her down while she takes of my shirt. I'm now op top of her and look her into the eyes.**

Eddie (panting): Are you sure?

Loren (panting): Yeah...kiss...(smiling) yeah...

**She pulled me back into the kiss and immidiately deepened it. I take of her shirt and stroke her bare skin. The touch of my hand on her soft skin sends shivers down my spine. Every kiss makes more energy flowing through my body. I've never felt this with anyone else before. Loren takes of her pants so she's only laying in her underwear. She takes of my pants too and while doing that she strokes my boner a few times driving me absolutely crazy. I start kissing her neck and Loren lets out soft moans. While kissing her neck I take of her bra and put my hands on her waist. I pull her closer so her breasts are now pressed against my naked skin. It sends shivers down my spine again and I pull Loren into a kiss full of want. We both get out of our underwear and I start messaging her breasts while she squeezes my butt. After a while I intertwine myself with her and we both let out loud moans. We come to a climax and fall asleep into each other's arms.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I woke up and didn't see Loren laying next to me. I searched the whole appartment but couldn't find her. When I walk into the kitchen I see a note laying on the table...**

* * *

_**Who wrote the note? What does the note say? Where's Loren? What's Chloe going to do? Do you guys want another chapter?**_


	7. Chapter 7 Hurted

_**Sorry for letting you guys wait that long. Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

**E****DDIE'S POV**

**I woke up and didn't see Loren laying next to me. I searched the whole appartment but couldn't find her. When I walk into the kitchen I see a note laying on the table...**

_I can't do this anymore. Please don't try to contact me._

_x Loren_

**No, this can not be happening. I finally convinced Loren that she's save with me and now she's getting out of my grip again. I can't let this happen, I've got to get her back. I don't understand what's wrong. Everything was great so what changed her mind? I don't care what she says, I'm going to her house right now.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**It's one of the hardest thing I had to do but I can't do this anymore. It's just too hard. It's not like Eddie cares. He'll just move on to the next chick and forget about me in a second. Maybe that's for the best but I just can't help but to cry. I've been crying my eyes out all morning.**

* * *

**NORA'S POV**

**Loren has changed so much and not in a good way. She doesn't talk to me anymore and when she does she snaps at me. She has been like this for two years now and I just don't get what's wrong. She was such a sweet and responsible girl but she's exactly the opposite now.**  
**Melissa was her best friend and they were almost like sisters but one day when I asked why Melissa didn't come over anymore she just stated that they weren't friends anymore. She dated Ian and he was very sweet and caring but she broke up with him too. When I tried to talk to her about it she would just yell at me that it's not my buisness. And now she's hanging with that Chloe girl. I never liked Chloe, she's just so fake and mean. And what about that Tyler guy, I walk in on them making out all the time. He just doesn't seem like her type. **  
**She goes to parties and gets drunk all the time while she never did that before. I tried to object to her throwing a pool party the day before yesterday but she got very angry so I just let her have it. I stayed in my room and watched out of the window. I saw her making out with EDDIE DURAN. When did that happen? What is EDDIE DURAN doing at Loren's pool party? He seems like her type though.**  
**I walk past Loren's room and hear her crying. I know she'll just snap at me when I walk in but I want to be there for her like old times so I walk in. **

Nora: Sweetie? What's wrong?

Loren (sobbing): Nothing!

Nora: But why are you crying?

Loren (snapping): I'm fine mom, just leave me alone!

**I wanted to ask more but the door bell rang. I opened it and saw EDDIE DURAN standing in front of my house!**

Eddie (insecure): Hello, I'm Eddie Duran. Are you Loren's sister?

Nora: I know who you are, when Loren was younger she was fangirling all over you. (laughing) And no, I'm not her sister. I'm Loren's mother

Eddie (looking down): I'm sorry Mrs. Tate

Nora: It's okay and you can just call me Nora but could you please tell me why you're here and how you know Loren?

Eddie: She didn't tell you about me?

Nora (hurted): No, she used to tell me everything but she changed and not in a good way.

Eddie: You know, deep down she's still the girl she used to be.

Nora (confused): How do you know?

Eddie: Cause when she is, I mean **was** with me she would act like her old self.

Nora: Okay, I'm now even more confused. Would you please come in and explain what's going on between you and my daughter?

**He walked in and sat down on the couch next to the chair I sat down on. **

Eddie (hestitant): Well, how much do you know?

Nora: I don't know anything

Eddie: Well, I used to have home scholing but my mom wanted me to go to a public school so I could socialize.

Nora (squealing): Your parents are Max and Katy Duran right? I absolutely love them!

Eddie (laughing): I can see that

Nora (laughing): I'm sorry Eddie, their music is just so great. I can see where you get the talent from.

Eddie: Thanks Nora, that really means a lot.

Nora: Loren loved your parents too, we used to sing to their music every day. Did you hear Loren's beautiful voice?

Eddie: Yes, I did. (blushing) She's amazing

Nora (dirty): I guess you're not only talking about her voice?

Eddie (ashamed): I don't know what you're talking about but Loren really is amazing in everything she does.

Nora: I'm sorry, it's just a bad habit I took over from Melissa

Eddie: Yeah, Melissa really loves talking dirty

Nora (confused): Is Melissa one of your friends?

Eddie: Yeah, why?

Nora: Oh, I just thought your friends would be like Loren's friends.

Eddie: Well, Melissa is sometimes weird but also very nice and Loren's friends aren't nice at all.

Nora (laughing): Yeah. (serious) So, what exactly happened between you and Loren?

Eddie (hurted): We dated but she broke up with me this morning

Nora: What happened?

Eddie (desperate): I don't know, everything was going great but when I woke up this morning there was a note saying she couldn't do it anymore.

Nora (confused): Why was she at your house?

Eddie (ashamed): Well, it's kinda akward to tell you this but we slept together.

Nora (shocked): You did?!

Eddie: Yes but I really care about your daughter Nora

Nora: How long did you guys date?

Eddie (looking down): Just for two days

Nora: You mean since the pool party?

Eddie: Yeah...

Nora: You know, I saw you guys making out in the pool that day

Eddie (ashamed): You did?

Nora: Yeah but why did she broke up with you?

Eddie (holding back his tears): I really don't know Nora. I don't know what I did wrong.

**Poor boy, he reminds me of Ian two years ago. Ian was heart broken too when Loren broke up with him after dating her for almost a year. He didn't know what he did wrong either. I can see that Eddie really cares about Loren. I don't get why she broke up with him. **

Nora: It's not your fault Eddie. She pushes everyone away

Eddie: Even her own mother?

Nora (hurted): Yeah, it started two years ago. Eddie, could I ask you something?

Eddie: Sure

Nora (hestitant): Do you...eh maybe know...if you were her first time? It's just that I don't know what she's doing anymore. I don't know if she sleeps around with the whole school and it really scares me.

Eddie: Don't worry Nora, she told me that I was her first time.

Nora (relieved): She did? You've got no idea how happy that makes me.

Eddie (hestitant): Could I maybe see her?

Nora: I don't know if it will help, Loren's a very stubborn girl. I've been trying to get through to her for two years now and nothing works.

Eddie: Could I try?

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**Loren's mom is very nice. She reminds me a lot of my own mom and she looks a lot like Loren. I really want to see Loren though. I've got to know what's wrong, I want to feel her body in my arms again. I want to kiss her soft lips again and I want to whisper into her ears how much she means to me. When Nora was about to resp****onse Loren walked downstairs. She wears a black tank top and white shorts. She looks like she has been crying all morning but she still looks hot as hell. When she sees me she runs upstairs again. **

Eddie (yelling): Loren! Please talk to me!

Nora: I'm sorry Eddie...

Eddie (looking down): It's not your fault.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I'm crying on my bed again. Seeing Eddie hurts very bad right now. I really care about him but I can't. What is he doing here? He doesn't care about me so why would he visit me? I'm just so confused, I don't want to talk to him right now.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**It hurts so much not being able to be with her. I've called her a bunch of time but she didn't pick up. I'm walking around with the question why?! Why did she break up with me? Nora told me that Loren was gonna be at a fotoshoot today and she gave me the address. I think I'm gonna go, I just want her to explain. **

**I walk into the building of Loren's fotoshoot and see people fixing her make-up. She looks beautiful and incredibly hot. If she was still my girlfriend I would walk up to her and pull her into a fierce kiss but she isn't mine anymore. I walk up to her anyway cause I want to talk to her. When she sees me she walks away and I walk after her. **

Eddie: Loren, I deserve an explanation. You never told me why...

Loren: Go away Eddie, I can't do this right now.

Eddie: I deserve to know why, Loren. A note telling me you can't do it anymore isn't enough for me.

Loren (snapping): Go away, pretty boy!

**Out of nowhere Chloe came walking up to me. She made it impossible to follow Loren any further. **

Chloe: I told you she was just a little loser. Just admit that you want to be with me.

Eddie (irritated): Don't talk about Loren that way.

Chloe: Why are you even defending her?! She dumped you!

Eddie (still irritated): I'm very aware of that fact, thank you for rubbing it into my face.

Chloe: You and me belong together Eddie. Just admit that you have a huge crush on me so we can be together.

Eddie: I never had a crush on you Chloe and I still don't. So, if you could just leave me alone.

**Before I knew it Chloe crushed her lips onto mine, the paparazzi who got into the building snapped a picture and hurt flashed through Loren's eyes. I guess Loren didn't see that Chloe started the kiss. She can't see that I push Chloe off me either cause she walks to the photographer and starts posing. I try to walk up to her but Chloe's arm holds on to mine and the paparazzi are in my way.**

Journalist 1: Eddie, is this your new girlfriend?

Journalist 2: What's her name?

Journalist 3: How long have you guys been together?

**Chloe starts posing like a crazy person and sucks up all of the attention. **

Chloe: I'm Chloe Carter and Eddie just asked me to be his girlfriend.

**I want to object but Chloe and the paparazzi won't let me. **

Chloe: Eddie liked me since his first day of highschool but Loren Tate had a crush on him and he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

**I can't believe this girl. Everything that comes out of her mounth are lies. I don't get why she would hurt Loren, one of her best friends, like that. She makes Loren look like a pathetic fangirl. I just hope nobody will believe the stories in the papers. When I finally got rid of the paparazzi I look around to find Lorenbut she's gone and Chloe pulls me into another one of her disgusting kisses.**

* * *

_**Why did Loren brake up with Eddie? Will they get back together? Why did Loren get mean? Why pushes Loren all the people she loves away? What will happen with Eddie and Chloe? What do you guys think is going to happen? Should I continue or did it suck?**_


End file.
